moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
Great Axe
The is an upgrade of the Hand Axe in . Technical * The Great Axe is unlocked at Age 8 if the Hand Axe was chosen earlier. * The Great Axe gathers four per swing for each resource. ** Gathers 7 Gold per swing when hitting a Gold Mine. * The Great Axe deals 35 damage. * The Great Axe does not reduce movement speed. * The Great Axe has an attack speed of 0.4 seconds. * The Great Axe has a shorter range than the Short Sword. * Turns into the Gold Great Axe when it has been used to gather 3,000 resources, and the Diamond Great Axe when used to gather 7,000 resources. The Ruby Variant can be obtained by gathering 12,000 resources. Strategy Using * Use the Great Axe to gather resources 4x faster than normal. * Avoid using the Great Axe as a weapon when battling players who have a Short Sword, Katana or Polearm. Instead, use your if possible and use any or Traps that you have. * Pair the Great Axe with the Bow in order to collect wood for arrows very fast and use the Bow as your weapon. * In the event that it is impossible to escape, using the Great Axe as a weapon is a viable option. Use your speed to quickly get close to your opponent. The Great Axe is equally matched with most other weapons damage-wise but is inferior in range. Close the distance to negate the enemy's advantage. * Choose the Great Axe if you plan on doing a lot of building as it will allow you to gather the necessary resources much faster. * Use the Great Axe to quickly gather Food in the event of a prolonged fight. * Use the Great Axe's high speed to run away from danger or to act as a "Shock Troop," a soldier who storms the enemy at blistering speeds ** Pairing with the Booster Hat and Shadow Wings is very useful for this effect. * Pair with the Miner's Helmet and find a spot where you can hit multiple resources at once in order to really rack up Gold. * Pair with the Samurai Armor to gather resources ~30% faster * Pair with the Great Hammer, since the Great Axe's DPS isn't that great. This will help you avoid death from Pit Traps and Spikes. Against * Due to its long range, Katana is a good counter to Great Axe. Polearm is also ideal. * Because the Great Axe does not have very high DPS, it is be a good idea to trap a Great Axe user unless they have a Great Hammer. Golden Variant Upon achieving 3,000 resources the Great Axe will become the Golden Great Axe. The Golden Great Axe is one of the easiest golden weapons to obtain because it gathers four resources per swing, making it considerably easier to gather 3k resources. Note that gold does not count towards the Golden Great Axe, though food from does. Like all Golden Weapons, the Golden Great Axe appears as a normal Great Axe in the player's inventory, though the axe itself turns a yellow color and becomes considerably larger with steeper curves in the blade. It deals 38 damage per swing. Diamond Variant The Diamond Great Axe is the diamond version of the normal/golden Great Axe. It deals a total of 41 damage without any hats/accessories. Like the Golden Great Axe, the Diamond Great Axe is an easy diamond tool to obtain due to the Great Axe's high resource gathering rate. It may be obtained by gathering 7,000 resources. The Diamond Great Axe takes on a completely different shape than the Golden Great Axe. Ruby Variant The Ruby Great Axe is the ruby version of the normal Great Axe. It deals Poison damage like any other ruby weapon. The blades are similar to that of the Diamond Great Axe, but the blades are a bit longer, and there is a second set of sharp parts on the top, where a sharp blade pokes out. A golden ore is nestled in between the two blades. Trivia * Earlier in the game, the Hand Axe was the Great Axe. History *0.896 - Updated all Diamond Weapon Sprites, including the Diamond Great Axes. Finally, version 0.9 made the Gold and Diamond variants of the Great Axe much easier to obtain, requiring only 3000 and 7000 resources each compared to the earlier 5000 and 10000, respectively *0.895 - Nerfed diamond damage from 20% more than normal to 18% more than normal *0.892 - Added Diamond Variant *0.82 - Added Golden Variant *0.37 - Changed sprite *0.25 - Increased move speed *0.19 - changed the Great Axe's move speed, making it greater than the Tool Hammer's. It also increased the damage it did to the current level *0.16 - Changed to gather 6 Gold per swing instead of ??? (Called points at the time) *0.15 - Added Hand Axe Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_axe_1.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_axe_1_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_axe_1_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_axe_1_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/great_axe_e.png Gallery